


Well-Deserved Break

by QuintusHazard



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:31:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusHazard/pseuds/QuintusHazard
Summary: Breaktime for Tyzias is always made a lot more fun with some saucy snaps from her matesprit.





	Well-Deserved Break

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I named the word document "Tyzias jerkin it" which pretty much breaks this down to its essentials.

Tyzias getting any time to herself in her workplace was an extremely rare occasion, so she let out a heavy sigh of relief as she flopped into her office chair, staring up at the ceiling. She was grateful for these lulls in her day, time to just relax away from Tagora’s insufferable ramblings about his kismesis, or Tegiri’s dumb anime sword, or Tirona's attempts to catch her out. 

Her head raised with a groan as she heard a DING from her computer, wheeling her chair forward to check who this new email has come from. When she saw the email address of her matesprit, a small grin crossed her face. She knew that Stelsa must be experiencing a similar lull in her work, and felt like rewarding Tyzias for getting so far through the evening. 

Licking her dry lips, Tyzias clicked on the email and bit that same lip as the attached image loaded underneath the main body of the email which simply read: 

“THINKING OF YOU”

The image was a treat to behold, obviously taken on Stelsa's palmhusk. The Licen's legs were spread, her pants removed, and the index and middle fingers of her free hand spreading the lips of her swollen, dripping nook, as if inviting Tyzias to plunge her tongue or her bulge inside it.

“God..” Tyzias sighed reverently. She supposed that jerking off once during the night wouldn’t harm anyone, and her squirming bulge already stained her shorts, so there was no way that Tyzias could argue. 

The teal peeled her shorts off her thighs, rolling them down to her ankles. Her sandaled feet were propped up on the desk as she wheeled her chair back, leaning back in it and clicking on the image to bring it to full-screen mode.

Tyzias let out a shaky breath as her work-worn fingers first caressed her needy bulge, keeping her eye on the image on the screen and wrapping her hand around her bulge.

Tyzias let out a few soft moans and chatters as she bucked her hips up into her hand rather than moving the hand itself, imagining Stelsa’s nook riding her throbbing bulge with Stelsa straddling her lap and giggling delightedly at her horny mate. 

“Aahh..” Tyzias let her jaw slacken as she closed her eyes and groaned in pleasure. She was grateful that Stelsa kept sending these saucy snaps, as masturbating did a lot to clear her mind. Letting a growl rise from her chest, she bucked her hips up quicker, her hand tightening and loosening as if to mimic the way Stelsa’s greedy nook squeezed so wonderfully around her bulge during their lovemaking sessions.

Tyzias’ brow furrowed and her jaw tightened as she let out another small growl, bucking her hips and moving her hand at the same time. Stelsa always told her how adorable her little growls were, how cute it was to see Tyzias so horny and ready to fill her nook – they were one of those couples who wouldn’t deposit their slurry directly into the bucket – rather, Tyzias would deposit her slurry into Stelsa, and Stelsa would deposit that into a bucket after she’d managed to tire Tyzias out beyond her usual sleepiness.

“Stelsa..” Tyzias whined into the empty, stagnant   
air of her office, panting as her hand and hips moved faster. She’d be feeling the burn after this, for sure, but right now she kept bucking and stroking until she reached a spectacular climax, her geneslime staining her shirt and hoodie. 

Tyzias groaned at the mess but was too tired to do anything for the moment, panting and reaching for her own palmhusk, sending a photo of her geneslime-stained self and her blushing face to Stelsa.

“Next timmmme you distract mmmme like this at wwwwork, I’ll stain your nook like I stained mmmmy clothes.”

Hitting the send button, Tyzias could imagine the delighted squeal and giggles from Stelsa upon receiving that message, and a wide grin spread across her own face, her eyes closing lightly as she took a well-deserved break.


End file.
